Gundanium Underpants
by Underlord Backlash
Summary: Lines from Gundam Wing that are much funnier with the word "underpants" in them. The most popular thing I've ever done on Fanfiction.net. Damn funny.


GUNDANIUM UNDERPANTS

GUNDANIUM UNDERPANTS

By Underlord Backlash

****

**Inspired by Celetina Brandywine's "Digital Underpants"**

****

Here are some lines from Gundam Wing that are much more amusing with the word "underpants" substituted into them.

(A * indicates a favorite of mine.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.Heero:"I'll eliminate all underpants."*

2.Lady Une:"We won't be needing underpants any further."

3.Rashid:"There will be a day when the underpants will save us all."*

4.Relena:"All of you are very mistaken, and the underpants will soon come to rectify your mistakes."

5.Zechs:"Those Gundam pilots are desperate, they'll battle even if it means forfeiting their own underpants."

6.Heero:"Underpants, accepted."

7.Duo:"How's this for some underpants maneuvering?"

8.Duo:"So… as long as this peace continues, there's no need for underpants."

9.Duo:"So Wufei didn't bring his after all…"Quatre:"No, he didn't; Heero and Trowa sent their underpants to me right away."*

10.Preventer Ann:"One year ago, people did not have the peace of mind to enjoy underpants."

11.Noin:"The Preventers only put out fires, these underpants don't suit us."

12.Dekim Barton:"There's nothing wrong with wishing for underpants, but the question is, 'Is humanity ready for it?'"

13.Mariameia:"My father entrusted me with these Christmas underpants, I've got to deliver them to the people."

14.Duo:"Anything at all, for the underpants you love…"*

15.Dekim:"UNDERPANTS! The time has come!"**

16.Dekim:"And we shall be the symbol of underpants for the people!"

17.Zechs:"If I may suggest, I'd like the name 'Underpants'…"**********^_^

18.Heero:"I've been underpants ever since the day I was born."

19.Doctor J:"But do you really believe Heero Yuy would be pleased if we buried his underpants?"

20.Duo:"P.S.Don't blame us if they run out of underpants."

21.Duo:"Out of my underpants!"**

22.Abdul:"Yeah, we wouldn't want to return only to find out there's no more underpants!"

23.Duo:"Hey, I know this; I know this style of underpants!"*

24.Wufei:"I'll gladly accept your underpants!"***

25.Treize:"He got out of the underpants to fight me, and I respect that."

26.Relena:"Heero… is he a little underpants?"

27.Quatre:"We can't avoid some underpants."

28.Abdul:"Please!Take underpants with you, Master Quatre!"

29.Trowa:"Operation Underpants, it's what they called the Gundams' descent to Earth."

30.Duo:"I'm not about to have my underpants here used as a tool for massacre."

31.Duo:"If it meant peace for this colony, I'd be the God of Underpants anyday."***

32.Duo:"THE GOD OF UNDERPANTS IS BACK FROM HELL!"********

33.Trowa:"I have no underpants…"

34.Trowa:"I was feeling insecure without underpants, I wouldn't mind taking his…"*

35.Noin:"Sally, were you able to confirm any new types of underpants in the last battle?"

36.Quatre:"Take care everyone; say 'hi' to the Goddess of Underpants!"

37.Zechs:"I guess there still is a place for people who just can't get used to underpants."

38.Zechs:"I find I cannot sleep in my underpants, while Treize's spirit is still roaming among us."***

39.Dekim:"If you continue to insist on getting in our underpants, we will drop X-18999 onto Earth!"****

40.Wufei:"Now then Earth, show me your true idea of underpants."

41.Duo:"I'll give you my best underpants."*

42.Wufei:"And I will become underpants itself to find out!"

43.Sally:"You were kind enough to leave me plenty of good underpants."

44.Heero:"The more you fight, the more sacrificed for underpants becomes a waste!You must have realized that!"

45.Wufei:"So are you saying that soldiers who know nothing but how to fight get underpants?!"

46.Wufei:"I'm fighting on behalf of all underpants, including you!"

47.Noin:"Who are you waiting for?"Zechs:"For those who hope for underpants…"**

48.Noin:"Zechs, I told you a year ago that I'll never leave your underpants."*(get your minds out of the gutter, buncha perverts)

49.Duo:"Let's only take the underpants, and war itself, along with us to Hell!"

50.Wufei:"This Treize, is my underpants."

51.Heero:"I'll relieve you of your underpants."*

52.Duo:"Underpants are things other people give you, there's no point wasting time worrying; the important thing's that we have a place to call home."

53.(Contributed by Amalia R. James)Otto:"LONG LIVE KING UNDERPANTS!"

54.(Contributed by SilverStargazer)Relena:"UUUUUNDEEEEEERRRPAAAANTS!I am right over here, so come and kill me!"

55.Wufei:"Those who have no underpants do not have the right to fight."

56.Relena:"But how can fighting lead to underpants?"Doctor J:"It leads directly to underpants."***

57.Trowa:"Beast only bear their fangs at enemies, they're true to their underpants."

58.Catherine:"Mysterious underpants…"*

59.Heero:"Change in orders… That craft is carrying OZ underpants."

60.Sally:"Right now, healing your heart is more important that my underpants."

61.Duo:"The best mechanics in the world couldn't repair a suit without underpants, not like you and your leg."*

62.Zechs:"Father, my underpants are too stained with blood(^_^''); I'm completely unfit to lead the Peacecraft monarchy."*******

63.Trowa:"If you must call me something, just call me 'underpants.'"

64.(Contributed by Sylver Secret) Quatre: "Did you hear what I said? Don't get any closer to my underpants!"Trowa: "Quatre, what's wrong? These aren't the underpants I know"

65.(Contributed by Sylver Secret) Mariemeia: "Underpants are much like an endless waltz..."[Addendum by qwaz:…a triple measure of boxers, briefs, and thongs.]

66.(Contributed by Sylver Secret) Heero: "What's the matter Quatre? Not an underpants person?"

67.(Contributed by Sylver Secret) Quatre: "Are underpants needed in a war?"Heero: "Not during the fighting but it is for the rest of the time"

68.(Contributed by Sylver Secret) Relena's Friends: "Come on Relena, show us your pretty underpants!"

69.(Contributed by Sylver Secret) Heero:"My underpants are cheap."

70.(Contributed by The Optimistic God of Death) Professor G:"Duo, Deathscythe is an excellent piece of underpants, try to come up with something better to do with it than destroy it."

71.(Contributed by Saiyan Witch Cat) Duo: "Anyone who sees me has got a date with his underpants."

72.(Contributed by Saiyan Witch Cat) Duo: "Well, looks like you're the underpants here!"

73.(Contributed by Heero Fooie, corrected by me)Heero:"Judging by its speed, there's probably three underpants on board."

74.Duo:"Hey lady!I just saved your underpants!"

75.Duo:"He knows Gundanium's impact tolerance, which means--He's the mobile suit's underpants!"

76.Duo:"This is Duo here, I've destroyed the main underpants.Now I just have to slice my way outta this battle!"

77.Trowa:"Now that you've seen me, I can't let you live.My secret mission was to destroy only the underpants, now I'll destroy everything!"

78.Trowa:"This is battle 001, pilot's name…'Underpants', for the record."*

79.Toonami Narrator:"Battles are waged with underpants, the key to military dominance."*

80.Toonami Narrator:"The only hope for the colonies: five elite soldiers and their legendary mobile suits, known as…. Underpants."**

81.Toonami Narrator:"Now, these pilots will shake the underpants of the alliance, and change the course of history."

82.Wufei:"You saw I was underpants and you underestimated me."

83.Quatre:"You shouldn't be underpants at all!"

84.Aries pilot killed by Quatre:"Come get me, you underpaaaaaaants!!"

85.Heero:"Say 'underpants'."

86.Heero:"WHAT'S WRONG WITH UNDERPANTS?!"

87.Some soldier dude:"Get all underpants ready for combat!"

88.Narrator:"However, the United Earthsphere Alliance gains great military powers, and soon seizes control of one colony after another; in the name of justice, and underpants."

89.Some satellite dude:"Moving underpants confirmed, at La Grange point AX--"

90.Some other satellite dude:"Zechs is in the underpants, let him know what we've found."

91.Zechs:"I told you, I am a true underpants." 1/2*

92.Flight attendant:"Minister Dorlain, the shuttle will soon enter the atmosphere.Please remember to fasten your underpants, and remain seated."

93.Minister Dorlain:"I'm sorry, but my underpants keep getting in the way."*

94.Heero:(sounding like he's about to cry)"I'm finally here, I made it to the underpants."

95.Zechs:"No, no underpants for him."***

96.Zechs:"Besides, if it's underpants he wants, I should at least give him my very best."**

97.Zechs:"He blew away two underpants with just one shot, not too shabby."

98.Zechs:"That reckless pilot won't have underpants."

99.Zechs:"There's no bright future for soldiers scurrying for their underpants."*

100.Relena:"I'd better get underpants!"

101.Zechs:"We were up against a mobile suit made of underpants."*

102.Treize:Can't imagine otherwise, the Alliance's underpants is far from sufficient."

103.Treize:"Valuable combat resources?Are you talking about our soldiers, or are you talking about underpants?"*

104.Treize:"The Alliance military is getting too complacent during this time of underpants."

105.Quatre:"Give up your underpants and surrender, and I'll spare your lives."***

106.Wufei:"My name's Underpants, I'm not hiding anywhere."

107.One of Relena's friends:"That guy doesn't need any underpants."

108.Relena:"What kind of underpants is he?"

109.Some guy:"Hey Heero, I hear you ripped up Relena's underpants yesterday."******

110.Zechs:"First, all underpants must be eliminated…"**

111.Zechs:"Underpants plunging to Earth, it's the only way to achieve total pacifism!"

112.Lady Une:"I am like a body that has lost its underpants…"*

113.Relena:"Let's put an end to all of this, the underpants and the battles."

114.Howard:"If those two underpants hit ground, the entire world will be affected!"

115.Trowa:"I've continually fought, and with each battle I've been killing my own underpants."

116.Trowa:"Maybe my life doesn't have underpants anymore, but I have to keep on living."

117.Duo:"Okay, when we're done here, we'll celebrate with some expensive underpants!"

118.Lady Une:"This isn't an order, it's a favor, as a fellow believer of underpants."

119.Lady Une:"This year, in After Colony 195, the history of underpants is finally about to come to an end."

120.Lady Une:"This battle is making each of us look for a solution to secure underpants."*

121.Heero:"You're the same as Treize, claiming to fight for peace to protect the underpants."

122.Zechs:"It's the stronger who create the underpants!"*

123.Heero:"You're underpants, Zechs."*

124.Zechs:"Not underpants."

125.Zechs:"My underpants are smeared with blood, and I won't be talked out of this transgression!"

126.Heero:"Relena would be underpants."**

127.Quatre:"We'd better get out of here, cause we don't want to get in Heero's underpants!"*****

128.Heero:"UNDERPANTS WILL SURVIVE!"*

129.(Contributed by Anika)Duo:"Just watch me I will become the God of Death once again!But right now, I need some underpants..." 

130.Quatre: "Are you…are you telling me to get underpants?"

131.Duo: "As they say, 'evil attracts underpants.'"

132.Treize:"The emotions of those who are thought to be underpants are always filled with sorrow."

133.Wufei:"NO WAY! Underpants want to keep fighting!"****

134.Quatre:"They're violent and dangerous, but they're all really nice underpants."

135.Quatre:"And if Underpants refuse?"

136.Quatre:"Underpants up! And no funny stuff!"**

137.Trowa:"I will correct the mistakes brought on by your underpants."

138.Trowa:"Without underpants we cannot fight."

139.Trowa:"You're underpants, you really are."**

140.Duo:"Why don't you just give up and stop pretending to be underpants?"

141.Trowa:"Or should I be following your underpants?"

142.Heero:"I was counting on those underpants right from the beginning."

143.Duo:"This time, try to use your underpants a little bit."(NO YAOI JOKES, PLEASE!)

144.Dorothy:"You musn't fear underpants…"

145.Dorothy:"You're going to spoil this beautiful view of the underpants?"*


End file.
